


Her Precious Baby Boy

by peanutbutter_ricecups



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge: For Best Boy Ryuji [1]
Category: Persona 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_ricecups/pseuds/peanutbutter_ricecups
Summary: Akane wants her baby to start life the best way he could, but that's not possible with a last name like his.Prompt- 1 birth





	Her Precious Baby Boy

Ryuji’s birth was the happiest day of her life.

At 16 years old, she was happy the bloating, cravings and cramps would be over and done with, and when the nurse called out that it was a boy she was overjoyed.

Her little Ryuji was brought to her bundled in purple since they ran out of blue blankets (purple suited him better anyways). The first thing she did was just stare at his weird, chubby, newborn baby face. His little bit of black hair and shut eyes, the way he smacked his little baby lips when she shifted just the slightest bit; she never understood what people saw in them, but she gets it now. 

This is her baby. This is her love and little bit of heaven.

Akane Oshiro was going to give her little boy all the love in the world, but with a last name like _his_ … no.

She’d be setting him up for pain and failure.

Akane hesitated, but when he blubbered and smacked his toothless gums together she was set on what to say to the nurse.

Ryuji Sakamoto. Her baby. She kissed his head and took in that new baby smell, “My precious baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Work will be put under completed but I may continue this with prompts I think would be a good fit for this!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
